


4 years and going

by DeanSwesson



Series: Wake me up. [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: time stamp of the future from Jensen POV





	4 years and going

Hi, This is Jensen, 22 years old, Jensen with hot sexy boyfriend.

4 years have passed and we are going strong, stronger than ever.

It wasn't easy for Jared to adjust to his new life, he had to learn how to walk all over again, it was frustrating, he was angry, half the time he was able to contain his feelings but...there is only so much someone can endure, it was hard for me ad also for his family to see him like that, he has always been a happy and carefree kid but after the accident he changed.  
Who could blame him? all those months stuck in a bed, thinking i didn't care about him? i felt responsible more than ever.

He was impatient, impatient to walk, to run, to go back to school, to have sex, he wanted to have eveything like a spoiled kid. It wasn't easy let me tell you but we managed to go on .  
Now he is slowly going back to the kid he once was, i love him either way, cranky, happy, angry, spoiled...it doesn't matter, Jared is Jared, i love him in every damn way i can get him.  
At first we took it easy in light of his condition, but it was hard to resist him, the fact is....little Jared? once he discovered there was something more than kissing? he was like a fucking horny 24/7 porn star.  
We took our time discovering who we were, it's wasn't only about sex, it's was more about discovering who Jensen and Jared are, how to function separetely and together and let me tell you, we rock.  
As for me, after a few months i decided, no scratch that, Jared insisted on making me use my brain for the greater good, so i decided to go back to school, to retake my SATs and apply for a local community college not far from Harvad, so we'd get the chance to still live together even if going to different schools.  
My major? physical therapy, i saw how hard it is for a patient to learn to live again after coming out of a coma and i want to help, i want to make people better.  
Being with Jared during the months after he woke up made me realize that even the strongest person can be weak, he can crumble to the ground and maybe he won't ever ask for help but he'll need it, so....that's my decision, help people to get better.

So that's it, for now, I am Jensen, 22, fresh out of school, ready to take over the world with my personal sexy and hot almost lawyer, yep don't tell him that, he still thinks he is some sort of nerdy geeky unattractive guy, really...he should know better.

That's it for now.


End file.
